PJO one-shots ('n other stuff)
by SongBird10
Summary: Needing some fluff? Don't read this fic! B/c I'm pretty sure it's not fluffy! Oh ok, you still want to read? Well be my guest. Set after BOO, individual summaries for each chapter. R&R! (Rated T for paranoia)
1. Idiot meets Percabeth

**Percy and Annabeth go to different high schools. What happens when a stubborn idiot sets his eyes on the daughter of Athena? And what happens to his pride?**

*Credit to EcoliO157H7 and Rick Riordan

Zack pov. (If my writing comes off as perverted, keep in mind that I'm writing from the perspective of a pervert)

My name is Zack. Which is, obviously a plain name. However, there is nothing else about me that can even remotely be described as "plain".

As captain of the football team, I am by default tragically, smoking hot and strong. I rule over my kingdom that is known as McHenry High. All of my loyal subjects are utterly devout to pleasing their leader, and they do so with great earnest.

I have all of everything I could ever want. That is, except one minor annoyance; Annabeth Chase.

That girl is one fine specimen. She has long golden hair naturally curled like a princess', a perfect tan, a big attitude, and curves in all the right places. There's just one part of her that ruins the image. Her eyes are a piercing stormy gray, and come across as threatening and fierce. Maybe when we start dating I can get her to wear contacts.

Anyway, she's the one girl in probably the entire school who hides her feelings for me. Every time some lowlife wannabe asks her out on a date, she always declines with the excuse that she has a boyfriend. I know she must be waiting for me.

When I simply can't stand the thought of how perfect we are for each other, I decide to make my move.

Before the bell rings, I corner her in the empty hallway, with my posse close and ready to celebrate another victory.

"Hey babe," I say in my most charming voice. "What do you say you come over to my place tonight? We could...study."

Her gray eyes flashed with unearthly anger and disgust. Then she lifted her foot and delivered a swift kick to the place between my legs, while simultaneously twisting my arm back and slamming me against the lockers.

She leaned in, and whispered in a voice as soft as spider's silk; "Life is great, Zack. You should get one."

She shoved me to the ground and stormed off to class, while I lay curled in a fetal position and in extreme pain.

"Feisty." I managed.

 **XxxxLinnnnne Breaaaaaakxxxxxxxxx**

The next day, me and my buddies were out behind the school smoking weed, when a heavenly blue Lamborghini pulled up and parked. The windows were tinted so that we couldn't see inside, but that didn't matter because just then, the door opened.

Out of the passenger side, stepped the divine beauty that was Annabeth Chase.

I nudged my buddy next to me. "Third time's the charm, eh?" **(Obviously this idiot can't count)** My friends all had grins on their faces, and one of them whispered; "Go get her Zacky boy! Show that chick who's boss!"

I slipped off the wall and made my way over to Annabeth who was busy closing the car door. As soon as she turned around, I looped my arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Hey baby," I purred. "I like your ride. How about you ride me like that tonight?"

Before she even had a chance to agree to my amazing offer, we were ripped apart. How rude!

I was about to voice my objections when I felt myself being lifted off the ground. When I regained my bearings, I found myself staring into the most brilliant eyes I had ever seen. They were the color of a churning Caribbean Sea, right before the hurricane hits.

And the guy they belonged to was even more astonishing. He was taller than me by at least two inches, and had tousled raven-black hair. His skin was so perfectly tan that I wondered if he spent every ounce of his free time getting it just right. He was muscular, no doubt, but not to the point where he appeared to be an over obsessive body builder. In fact, he was fairly lean, and yet somehow still able to lift me an entire six inches off the ground. All in all, he was _way_ hotter, and _way_ stronger than me.

He seagreen eyes flashed in smoldering anger and his lips were pressed into a thin line. "Were you hitting on Annabeth?" He demanded. His voice was like the quiet before the storm.

I managed to choke out something like, "Uhm, urk ugh."

I looked to Annabeth for help. Who did this guy think he was anyway? He was ruining our chances together!

But instead of hatred for _him_ , her eyes directed the anger towards _me_.

"He was gonna try." Annabeth spat. She pulled back and plunged her fist into my gut.

If it weren't for the guy's iron-like grip on my throat, I probably would have emptied last night's round of beer onto the pavement.

"Stay away from her." The guy snapped. He then dropped me onto the ground; gasping like a landed fish for air as I fell to my knees.

Through my blurred vision, I could see Annabeth take the guy's hand, whispering something like, "Thanks Seaweed Brain."

And I never bothered Annabeth again.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys! So, tell me what you think! Obviously this is my first fic, (however not my first story) and I just would like for you to keep in mind that the reason it's so choppy, is because I want to emphasize the fact that Zack is a total idiot and can't write a simple story to save his life.**

 **Please let me know if you've got any cute oneshot ideas for this fic in the reviews. Your support is appreciated!**

 **Over and out!**

 **-Amy**


	2. The Proposal

**Percy and Annabeth have just graduated college in New Rome, and are having a nice little date on Montauk beach just to celebrate. But of course, Percy being Percy, has a little more to say than just congratulations...**

Annabeth loved this; the cool wind, the cloudless night sky, the comfort of Percy's warm hand clasped in her's.

The date was perfect. Really, it couldn't have been better. At first of course, Annabeth had been slightly suspicious, but then again, how else were she and Percy going to celebrate their graduation from New Rome?

They hadn't brought anything with them, not even a towel to sit on. They were just walking along the beach, soaking in each other's presence.

Everything was quiet, allowing for the gentle crashing of the waves to be heard on the glistening sand.

Percy decided to break the silence. He cleared his threat softly.

"Um, so I've been thinking a lot lately." His voice trembled slightly in nervousness.

Annabeth leaned her head onto his broad shoulder. "Mm, about what?"

He tilted his head back and studied the sky for a moment. His hand was starting to get sweaty.

"School's over. I mean, regular school. We're probably going to follow completely different career paths, and I just wonder sometimes...what now?"

Annabeth couldn't help but agree with him. She herself, had wondered that too. They'd come this far, and managed to stay together. But if Annabeth wanted to be an architect, and Percy wanted to be a marine biologist, they would have to go separate ways. So it was either, follow your lifelong dream, or stay with the love of your life.

Annabeth pulled back and searched Percy's bright, sea green eyes.

"Are...are you suggesting we break up?" After all they'd been through together, it simply couldn't be that. But he'd practically said it, plain as day.

Percy threw back his head and laughed. The action was so much like his father, that Annabeth could only marvel at how alike they were.

"The exact opposite actually." He let go of Annabeth's hand and reached into his pocket.

When his hand reappeared, it was holding a tiny black box, made out of what looked to be pure onyx.

Annabeth's hand flew to her mouth. "Seaweed Brain…"

Percy got down on one knee, like he'd practiced a thousand times (knowing Percy he probably had).

"Annabeth," He started.

A tear forced its way down her cheek.

"I've known you for what feels like forever, and...the truth is, I love you."

Annabeth was sobbing quietly now.

"You're my best friend. And to lose you, would not only kill me, but it would drive me insane."

He opened the box. Inside, nestled on a platform of woven pegasus feathers, was the most delicate ring Annabeth had ever seen.

It was beautiful, a thin band of refined silver. It glittered in the moonlight - sparkling like drops of sun kissed ice.

And cradled between two tiny prongs (shaped like an ocean wave and an owl feather), was a bright blue sapphire. Not something cliche, like a diamond, but a sapphire. As clear as an Alaskan sunrise.

Percy continued. "You told me long ago, you wanted to build something permanent."

Tears were streaming down her face now, making it near impossible to see.

"I want to help you do that."

Percy carefully took the ring out of the box.

"So my question to you, Annabeth Chase,"

This was it. After all these years of waiting, her patience would finally be rewarded. And she was without a doubt, the happiest girl in all of the nine worlds.

"Will you marry me?"

Annabeth tackled him with a hug, planting a kiss right on his lips.

"Yes!" She laughed. "Yes Seaweed Brain, of course I'll marry you!"

Percy grinned so wide Annabeth feared he'd break his face. "Yes!" He cried pumping his fist in the air. "Gods of Olympus, she said yes!"

 **A/N:**

 **Yay! Chapter two, in the bag! Hope you guys loved it, I, personally, thought this one was really cute, so I'm gonna favorite myself ;P**

 **Whelp, anyway, R &R!**

 **Thanks for your support!**

 **-Amy**


	3. Love, Annabeth

**Wow, three chapters in one day! You guys are lucky.**

Percy,

I still remember the first day I saw you. You were half dead and drooling. But as beat up as you looked, I'm glad Chiron and I found you there, because you were the one who helped me get out into the world.

At first, I was doubtful we'd get along because of our parents, but you were right - sometimes, even enemies have to put aside their differences to make a contribution. Just like the chariot.

I wasn't really sure how I felt about you, but you were definitely the bravest - and possibly the most insane - demigod I'd ever met. You helped me reunite with my family, and I owe you for that.

You got turned into a guinea pig (no surprise there), but then you promptly saved me from the Sirens. You let Clarisse fly home with the fleece to save it without thinking of anything else.

You saved me from Luke and held the weight of the sky, and we danced together. But still...nothing. By that time, I nearly joined the hunters, because you were as obtuse as ever. You seemed to fall for Rachel, and I wanted to scream at Aphrodite for being so unfair. I was ready to give up.

But I'm glad I didn't.

You finally came to your senses at age 16, and that became the best few months of my life. Even during our separation, I never gave up hope. And that was rewarded, because you never forgot me.

You fell into Tartarus so you wouldn't have to let go of my hand. You made me laugh in the River Cocytus. You fought with me, and we escaped hell, together.

I don't know what we'll face in the future, but with you at my side, I'd do it all again in a heartbeat.

Stay my Seaweed Brain forever,

Annabeth

 **A/N:**

 **Soooooo, what did you think? This was literally just one of those cute thingies I found online and decided to add a few things. This, being the end result.**

 **Hoped you like it! R &R**

 **-Amy**


End file.
